


The (Very Groovy) Tale of the Heroic Hedgehog

by cakelocked



Series: Spikey madness [2]
Category: X-Men: First Class (2011) - Fandom
Genre: Fluff and Crack, Gen, Hedgehogs, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-01-03
Updated: 2013-01-03
Packaged: 2017-11-23 11:56:57
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 602
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/621866
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/cakelocked/pseuds/cakelocked
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>More hedgehogs! Erik wants to steal a car, Charles doesn't think it's a good idea.<br/> Set in the middle of Spikey Adventures.</p>
            </blockquote>





	The (Very Groovy) Tale of the Heroic Hedgehog

**Author's Note:**

> For my friend applesoup

_No, Erik no!_ Charles' voice cut through his thoughts. He snuffed indignantly.

_Why ever not? It would fasten up our travel._

Charles tapped beside him and gave him a little headbutt. _No, we are not going to steal a car,_ you _are not going to steal a car._

Erik didn't even have time to come up with an argument before Charles continued. _Yes, I know you could, in theory, operate it while we are like this, but, mind you, how on Earth would we manage it all the way? I certainly can't influence people on that scale, not in this form_ , Charles sent despairingly and turned his soulful blue gaze upon his friend.

_Someone is bound to notice that something's off. Hedgehogs don't usually drive cars, my friend. No matter how groovy it would be._

Erik let out a exasperated snuff. He had complete trust in his skills. He wouldn't let this mere change of form stop him. Who was there to say that a hedgehog couldn't drive a car? A metal bending hedgehog on top of that, mind you. Too bad that Charles didn't share his vision. One look at his friend's form beside him made him, however grudgingly, abandon his master plan.

 _Fine_ , he sent.

 _Thank you, my friend_ , Charles sent back, his contentment on the decision flowing back through the words.

A loud hiss interrupted their peace.

 _What? Again? Freaking again? What is it with these pests?_ Erik cursed and bristled his spikes menacingly. Charles' bewildered gaze shifted from the suddenly appeared alley cat to Erik.

_What do you mean, again? Erik, is there something you are not telling me?_

**Do not think about last night, do not think about last night, do no-**

_Erik! Why didn't you tell me?_ Charles sent him, his spikes bristling unconsciously due to his upset state.

Damn this, Erik cursed and swore to himself that someone would suffer. That cat would regret the day it was born. This time no frying pans were available. Instead, Erik used a full-iron drain well cover to knock the cat out cold. If more force was used than necessary, Charles would never know.

Charles couldn't help but feel the same wonder and amazement that he felt every time he saw Erik using his gift.

A warm feeling spread through him at the thought of Erik protecting him. _Again_. Which reminded him. _Erik, why didn't you wake me when the fox came?_

Erik, still basking in the feelings of accomplishment and glowering like a hedgehog of holy revenge over the unconscious cat, dropped back to earth.

 _Well, I... I..._ What could he say? That he didn't want to wake Charles because he looked so damnably edible – no, scratch that – adorable when he slept? Never.

_It was nothing I couldn't handle by myself. It wasn't necessary to wake you._

Charles, ever the gentleman, didn't intrude upon Erik's thoughts and accepted his explanation even though he sensed that his friend was holding something back. Instead he answered heartily: _My friend, let it never be said that hedgehogs are not capable of heroic deeds._

Hearing this, Erik let out a bemused snuff and almost gave in to an urge to roll into a ball. _Heroic? Him?_ That particular adjective had never been associated with him – for good reason.

 _Oh, but you are. You merely fail to see it yourself,_ Charles sent him then. _Should we go and look for a ride? I think I could manage to influence someone to pick us up_ , he continued and set out towards the road.

 _Charles, wait!_ Erik sent him and skittered after him.

_Charles!_


End file.
